


【TSN】追逐飓风

by SalomeQubid



Category: The Social Network (2010), 社交网络
Genre: M/M, 奇了怪了！, 硅谷会饮篇, 窗边谈话, 静态戏剧
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:33:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27602839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalomeQubid/pseuds/SalomeQubid
Summary: 这种天然形成的狂暴力量，在撕碎房屋的同时也带来新的生机。
Relationships: Eduardo Saverin/Mark Zuckerberg
Kudos: 4





	【TSN】追逐飓风

质证结束之后——他们走了。那些多余人。律师，还有什么？这屋子再没有什么，马克敲击着键盘，冷白的屏幕光刺进别处。爱德华多停顿着，厚重的欲言又止卡在胸腔之中。有些时候人的关心如鲠在喉，它被锁在镣铐里不见天日，但这是一座——玻璃牢笼。马克想。玻璃牢笼。他思考着这个意象。爱德华多不再想争夺和吞没他所有的注意力，爱德华多想要退后一步，就算爱德华多本来不想，和他们之前所有面向对方而又拉远距离的固执己见一样，并非言不由衷，仅是事与愿违。*我们难以正视各种体验；谁都不能。我们一张嘴便漏洞百出。我们要么爱得太早，要么爱得太晚，爱变成恨，变成冷漠，又走向极端，而且毫无逻辑道理。心脏——以及时间，走向衰竭。你的心都要胀裂了——并且是你在控制着它。它就是一场醒悟。  
爱德华多，难得地，也即第一次地要忽视这种胀裂。他正要推门，手指已经握紧门把手，指纹沾着罪证的雾气。  
窗上流淌着大雨。他犹豫了，第无数次地。窗上流淌着大雨，这大雨和叙述都毫无必要，而且一样寒冷。——现在，你的心胀痛着。  
马克想问：你有什么想对我说的？  
马克不想先开口。  
窗外下着大雨。爱德华多说。他坐了回来，坐在马克的电脑旁边，桌子上。爱德华多在疲惫，打开话题，他得清楚他在丢盔弃甲，且因为他清楚，他将变得更加赤裸。但他不清楚。他没想到真诚是无可抵挡的，哪怕他自己的也一样，他已经决定过舍弃它。它将告诉他：瞧啊，你在心痛，再次心痛，永远心痛，说实话，要是任何事物能扭转这种类型的清醒，医学也就不再必要了。  
马克抬起眼睛，敲击也停下：你应该见过更大的雨，对你而言这不算什么大雨。  
他不是在挑起——他什么时候不在挑起争吵？尤其是质证的途中和之后，爱德华多眼神闪烁，而他展露出一种强硬的示弱。好吧，马克坐在这里本身就是一种强硬的示弱。更何况窗外下着大雨。  
所以，爱德华多说，是的，但那时是飓风引起的。通常都是飓风引起的，比这大得多的雨。  
马克点头。  
我以为你——爱德华多又停顿着。  
但马克不会厌倦他的停顿。  
我以为你不会记得我在做什么。爱好，我是说。  
马克沉默着。他把眼神放回电脑屏幕，那里现在对他而言空无一物。那里确实空无一物。而爱德华多把话说完：尤其是我们不在同一空间时。  
通常是的。马克说，但我记得这个。  
为什么？  
其一是因为它伴随着危险，追逐飓风。他开始滔滔不绝：从119到251千米每小时，摧毁砖瓦碎片、一栋房屋、电线、玻璃，水电短缺数月或长期断水，建筑的残骸飞舞在空中。  
爱德华多微笑了。那忧虑的眼睛不再忧虑，因为此刻他在风里，在飓风的中心，中心是最安全的。哪怕你周身遍布残骸且它们飞舞着。特别是当你周身遍布残骸，而且它们飞舞。  
有时人们甚至还在睡梦中。马克总结道。他也微笑了。这微笑更苍白。  
爱德华多想安慰他。爱德华多把他告上法庭，他们对薄公堂，在虐待动物和考试作弊恶心而且琐碎的无关残骸里伫立而且对视然后他们幸存了。现在爱德华多想安慰他但他们必须先争斗，现在他们已经争斗过了。  
爱德华多安慰他：同时也带来新的生机。他比飓风持久并且也不比雨水软弱：你知道，雨水会落在焦土上，和其他时候不同。  
马克锐利地看着他。马克发现他在真诚温和地说话，疲惫成为一种底色而没有被消磨，他没把争执和丑陋置之脑后，他容纳着它们承载着它们驮着它们拉拽着它们仍能这样说话。马克把这件事容纳到认知范围，但马克感到胆战心惊。  
我们也会二次往返，爱德华多轻声说，他看着雨水：进入飓风的次数越多，收集到的数据就越多，你知道——你肯定知道，危险是因为不了解。然后我们——和互联网，达成数据的传输。  
甚至能让其他大多数人绕开它。爱德华多说。但那不是他的目的，马克意识到。  
爱德华多·萨维林如果真像看起来这样，那他也就不回去跳伞冲浪追逐飓风，你明白吗，它有时候会思考，除了那些跳下悬崖和让心跳封顶的时刻，我们还拥有什么——他有时候意识到他认为除那之外我们什么都没有。极限运动和马克的区别就在于在前者，他真的能幸存。  
现在爱德华多在思考他是否要幸存。他不想要。  
马克发现了。马克现在才发现，他认为他自己反应很慢。太迟钝了，他感到。他皱眉头：那现在算什么？  
我也能容忍平静。爱德华多歪了歪头，一直不都是这样吗？  
马克想：在我身边时是的。偶尔也不，马克说，你生气真的挺吓人的。  
爱德华多也笑了，暗流现在不让他窒息，昨日重现也没能让他窒息，所以现在这房间里什么都没有，他总焦虑地在拉扯还没来的东西。他追逐飓风。所以他准备、这次真的准备走出去了。  
平静也是在富集。马克在他再次摸到门把手时突然说。  
爱德华多还在微笑：你是不是讨厌这个门把手？  
马克又皱眉头：雨还没停。  
那要是停了呢？爱德华多想说，他还想：总会停的。但他还是走了回来，现在有些什么了——现在雨停了也无所谓。现在和雨不再有关系了。  
那尽头在哪儿？爱德华多问。现在爱德华多坐在马克身边了。他拨弄转椅的动作轻盈。  
马克还在质疑他自己为什么这么的迟钝。他把这归咎于华多的隐藏——是的。华多不能时刻把这样的不稳定性和天赋摆在脸上因为华多没那么自大，因为华多不打算用它来做什么但华多其实应该这么做的。  
你——马克的语句磕绊一下。爱德华多惊奇地看着他。爱德华多再不收敛那注视。那注视本身又是一种风雨。  
只要你能继续延展和收集，你都不需要是个天才。马克说。你只是——充分利用了。  
爱德华多被直白折磨得开始心痛，这心痛令人安心了。从认识以来他第一次体会到马克的注意力在他身上的计算结果，这计算结果几乎时香甜的。他注意到马克的惊奇，马克发现他根本不在乎幸存了，他那丰沛没有预料代价这种性质。  
爱德华多勉强地笑了笑，他开始剖析他自身：你可以说你对于我的感知来说是必须的——我知道你可以这么说，而且不止是曾经可以。他说：一些感受和情境，如果你不存在，它们也就不复存在，但同时由于是我在感受，所以在这样的心里你也是在陪衬。  
哇哦。马克干巴巴地答一声。爱德华多专注地想把整件事表达清楚，但用言语概括洪流的尝试不合情理，以至于他没注意到马克的手肘碰着他的。还有那雨。他早就没注意到雨水了。  
但同时又必须是你。爱德华多恍然道。那好吧。看来这就是我们面对的问题还有结局。他说。他想要中伤马克，他剖白只是为了他此时的恍然。之后他不想中伤马克了，因为他想起最开始他的意图——他只是想安慰马克。现在他做到的比那多得多得多。  
我没看见什么结局。马克说，这话全然不乐观，因为他正被拉扯、揉捏、下雨的绝望冲刷：无论我们给它命名成什么，它只是堆砌，不会结束，除非你结束。或者是我。他甚至隐约品尝到血腥和惧怕，但他也知道他只是稳固地坐在转椅上。这有点像是华多在解剖他们但华多不需要任何形式的刀。这很像是华多只需要睁开眼睛。这就是爱德华多睁开眼就能做的事。  
他终于去寻找爱德华多的目光。他们的眼神里热度、血丝、火光和寒冷怪异地中和、堆叠，疲倦至极又风雪交加。  
这一刻马克意识到根本没有后续事宜能考虑，这不是什么律师能解决的问题，马克张了张嘴，于是马克心怀着不甘。而爱德华多呢，每当爱德华多以为要到了尽头，他就又能呼吸一次。这些——这一切，把心脏羸弱搏动的间歇塞得太满，他们一时纷纷动弹不得。这不能免俗，他们其中有的人想，这同时也没法流俗，他们其中有的人紧接着察觉到。

END.  
20201117

**Author's Note:**

> *：  
> 《现代主义：从波德莱尔到贝克特》 p143  
> “然而普鲁斯特不会在这种细枝末节上浪费笔墨。他阐述了自己认为十分常见的现象：我们要么爱得太早，要么爱得太晚，而且常常爱错了对象；我们对自己所熟悉的人的了解几乎从不符合我们的第一甚至第二印象。爱变成恨，变成冷漠，走向极端，却毫无逻辑道理：心脏，正如我所说的一样，走向衰竭。”


End file.
